moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier Morgan
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 574 K.C.; (Age 55) Sophia, Veridia |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Lord Mayor of Stormwind City Duke of Veridia Major of the Stormwind City Watch Stormwind Magistrate ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = }} ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Sophie Morgan (Mother) † Bruce Morgan (Father) † Daniel Morgan (Son, 19) † |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Druidism |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = |Commands = |Battles = |Awards = }} Lord Mayor Xavier Rutherford Morgan is the current reigning Lord Mayor of Stormwind City, the 17th Duke of Veridia, current Major of the Stormwind City Watch, and self-proclaimed "Hero of Azeroth". He is the only son of Duke Bruce Morgan and inherited the Duchy in his 30s. Having not seen his parents or the Duchy for a long time due to running away at the age of twelve, he was very surprised that anyone even remembered him. Xavier was appointed Lord Mayor of Stormwind City by Lord Steward Maxen Montclair. History The following is an In-Character Biography which was written by Xavier's official biographer, Lance-Constable Olbarba, who unfortunately died in some sort of vague accident shortly before publishing. Any mistakes should be attributed to him. The Youth of a Madman Hero Xavier Morgan was born as the first and only child to Duke Bruce Morgan and Duchess Sophia Morgan. The House of Morgan is described by some as a group of con-men but described by most as a group of people with delusions of grandeur. Three hundred years go when Stormwind was being divided up there was a small island made of mud somewhere off the coast. It was owned by a man named Cheswick Morgan. Cheswick told the King that it was giant and full of resources. Nobody checked to see if he was lying or not so Cheswick was made the Duke of all of thirty square acres. Duke Bruce Morgan was a strict man. The six other families that lived on the island enjoyed his shenanigans. Xavier did not. Bruce kept a tight ship, treating that tiny little island like it was a palace even though their main export was jarred mud. So at the tender age of twelve Xavier, being Xavier, stole a dinghy and sailed to Stormwind. He sailed for a week before he reached the mainland. When he did he made the stunning realization that he didn't actually have any marketable skills or training. He was pretty much screwed. Luckily Xavier met a couple of thieves named Jim and Slim. This was ironic, you see, because Slim was actually quite fat and Jim's legal name was indeed Slim. They taught Xavier everything he needed to know to survive on the streets. He stole, he robbed, heck he even pilfered if you can believe it. Xavier was making mad bank stealing random nonsense. Everything has to come to an end though, even crime. At the age of, I'm going to guess about eighteen it's kind of hard to get a read on things, he was arrested. Not for any sort of thievery, but for loitering with intent. This taught Xavier a lesson that would stick with him for the rest of his life. The lesson that loitering is just as serious a crime as genocide or high treason. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into A Slightly Larger Frying Pan Of Equal Quality So Xavier was arrested. How fun for him. It was a pretty good day to be arrested though, it was about fifteen minutes before the orcs started invading. How convenient. So Xavier was quickly drafted into the military despite not at all being the kind of man who should be allowed in the military. The Alliance was desperate. Sorry, not the Alliance. Stormwind was desperate. So with no sort of formal training, Xavier was given a set of armor and a big ol' pointed stick and sent away to war. Again, how fun for him. So he fought valiantly. Not much to say about his service in either of the first two wars. He tried his best to leave the war but they don't really let you do that when the planet is being invaded by demonic aliens under the control of some then unknown celestial force. Besides, it was either that or the gallows and while Xavier can be a big fan of gallows humor he actually isn't a fan of its namesake. And so the war continued, and it continued, and it continued. Xavier did his thing. Eventually, the war beat out of him the puckish rogue-like quality that he had prior to his conscription. That tends to happen though. Oh well. Xavier rose through the ranks of his regiment and eventually became a Marshal by the end of the second war. Xavier's New Job Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Veridia After the end of the second war, Bruce Morgan, Duke of Veridia and Xavier's father, passed away. Well, passed away is an odd term. Veridia has this giant pit in the middle of it. They've tried filling it but it wouldn't take. It just makes it bigger somehow. Bruce had finally had enough of it and jumped into the pit in an attempt to figure out what mystical being was doing this. No mystical being was doing that. It was just a sinkhole. Bruce broke every bone in his body. Xavier had been estranged from his dad, as people tend to be. You rarely meet someone in Stormwind with a loving relationship to their father, and if you do you shouldn't trust them. That's just my advice. It's good advice though. So Xavier was surprised to find out that his dad hadn't completely disowned him. He was an only child so all of Bruce's titles passed to him. Not that it was a prestigious title. The Duchy of Veridia is well known for being unknown. It might just be the least important place in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Few good men come out of Veridia, even fewer great men. They exclusively farm onions, one of the most common natural plants is poison ivy, and the island is full of feral horses. No, not wild horses. Feral horses. Feral territorial horses. You try to ride one, they're coming after your family. So Xavier ran the Duchy and still does. Not that it needs running. It can't get any worse and it won't get any better. The worst thing you can do to a bomb is wack it with a stick. The Most Important War Yet Demons are fun, aren't they? No. Not really. He met his dear friend Ulysses Hancock Clucksworth though, better known as Cluck. Xavier was about to be killed by the axe swing of a vicious doomguard when Cluck came out of seemingly nowhere and ripped the demon's face to shreds. Xavier immediately recruited the battle chicken into the Stormwind military and the rest is history. Relative Peace Azeroth was peaceful for a while. Sort of. There was always a bit of a war going on but Xavier's regiment was largely a reserve regiment after the third war. Xavier was free to pursue the things he enjoyed most. This was unfortunately at a time when Xavier didn't enjoy many things, so he kind of putzed about until the dark portal reopened. Stormwind's Biggest Military --REDACTED-- In Years --REDACTED-- A Pile Of Nothing After the --REDACTED-- Xavier was alone in Veridia with nothing to do. After a referral from a friend of a friend, he was put in charge of the Stormwind City Watch. He has since been it's longest reining CO. The City Watch Through many weeks of hard work and recruitment, Xavier managed to call back many of the officers that have previously worked there, along with dozens of new L.C.s. Once the Watch had been rebuilt and was operating completely fine, Xavier handed the reigns over to Krulinn Norfallio. Xavier soon came back, and realized "that after you enter the watch, leaving is a pretty bad idea." Soon enough, Xavier Morgan felt the need to promote himself to Major and bring on a new Captain under him by the name of Bordae Stonebridge. The new team of Xavier and Bordae brought forth new policies to the watch, hiring new Lieutenants, redefining the squads, and structuring the Watch in a way that makes actual sense. With this newfound concept of "doing their jobs." The Watch has thrust itself into the role of one of the primary sources of defense for the citizens of Stormwind City. But then Bordae left, of course, as most people do. So Xavier made Adrieth Revane his Captain. Things eventually slowed, but never ground to a halt until one day while on patrol, Xavier fell into an unattended portal that somebody had left in Old Town. After several very interesting adventures that nobody really wants to read about involving a Pirate King and a traveling theatre troupe, Xavier made his way back to Stormwind to declare his return. He then kicked down the door to City Hall, having forgotten his key, which was promptly fixed by Captain Adrieth Revane. Stormwind Has A Mayor? Xavier eventually convinced the House of Nobles to not only create the position of Lord Mayor of Stormwind City, not only to place him in that position, but also to allow him to put a clause in the bill that the City Council, not the House of Nobles, will set the terms of office. Many don't believe Xavier is Mayor, for very obvious reasons. But Xavier doesn't care. Maxen said it was okay. Description Xavier Morgan - a name which will echo across time and conjure forth the golden image of a masterful leader, undying commander, and coffee-chugging charmer. Cracking down on the lands of Azeroth with a creative mixture of common sense, comedic enforcement, and caffeine charged adrenaline, no being has ever felt threatened while under the eye of the Hero of Azeroth. Always a step in front of the legendary Lieutenant Cluck, and a pace behind his next grandiose achievement, the heroic presence of Xavier is an awe-inspiring sensation. His glorious stance and rugged appearance have served as the source of more than one strange propaganda and guard enlistment poster. From the top of his head down to the level of his shoulders, the Major’s mane sends strands of hair flowing into the breeze, enhancing the image of a heroic figure. A broad forehead bears only the marks of having been frequently creased – a true expression of his concern for citizen safety, or aggravation with some of its ruder people. Thick eyebrows form distinctive lines above the green-blue hue of Xavier’s eyes, often dilated from the uncontrolled amount of coffee within his body and bloodstream. His Roman-style nose divides his face with perfect symmetry – a brawl from years past resulting in a broken nose was completely mended by the healing powers of Watch Coffee. The entirety of his mouth is obscured by a thick beard, carefully trimmed to follow the contours of his face at an extended distance. Frequently, a high-quality cigar juts out from between his teeth, scented with pleasant fragrances. Lingering like a halo, smoke trails the Major in an aura while he holds one of the handcrafted luxuries. With a muscular physique, Xavier possesses the torso of a titan. Empowered from years of coffee consumption, thick muscle coats lie under his skin – coating his arms and core, which are sealed underneath an original sense of fashion. On his waist, Xavier’s coffee canister is contained with a specially designed pouch on his belt. Easily another of his prized possessions, it is a marvel of engineering which keeps its contents at the perfect temperature and premium taste. Titles Xavier's full, but rarely used, title is His Grace, Duke Xavier Rutheford Morgan IV of Veridia, Count of Sophia, Baron of Morgantown, CL, OL, CSC, CV, The Obsidian Falcon, Major of the Stormwind City Watch, Magistrate of Stormwind City, The Scourge Paddler, Honorary Bishop of the Diocese of City Hall, Honorary Gnome, Protector of the Bean, Nuisance. Arms Honeysting The enchanted halberd known as Honeysting was gifted to Xavier by the owner of an apiary in Westfall during the First War. Geoff The mystical sword, Geoff, was forged from mithril and gifted to Xavier by Duke Maxen Montclair as a gift from the First Regiment. The sword is named "Geoff" due to Xavier's confusion surrounding the ritual of naming a weapon. Scourge Paddle The Scourge Paddle is a strange weapon to say the least. Forged in the wake of the Third War, the weapon takes the shape of a large steel paddle with holes in it, similar to the paddles used by teachers to discipline schoolchildren. The Scourge Paddle is infused with the light, making it an excellent, albeit unconventional, weapon against the undead. Companions Cluck Lieutenant Ulysses Hancock Clucksworth is Xavier's faithful companion and truest friend. The way they met has always been a mystery to anyone who has met the pair. Xavier rarely divulges the secret. Cluck is a soldier of the Kingdom of Stormwind and friend to all he meets. He is one of the few animals allowed in Stormwind Keep while the House of Nobles is meeting. Holland Xavier has a noble steed known as Holland Oats. Holland is a valiant City Watch-bred horse. Trivia * Xavier can play the hurdy-gurdy incredibly well. * Xavier has taught classes at the University of Stormwind before as a guest professor, but even the Registrar isn't sure what it was he was teaching. * Xavier once attempted to insert his own bootleg hearthstone card into circulation. After being elected Mayor of Stormwind, he now has an official one. It's not very good. * Xavier once wrote a book, ''1001 Yucks! Xavier's Big Book of Funny Goofs to Tell Your Pals! ''Despite the title, it's actually a book about the history of pork pies. This is made further strange by the fact that Xavier is a vegetarian. * Xavier feels actively mocked by the fact that he can't rub his belly and pat his head at the same time. * Xavier has a small sticker hidden somewhere on his person and if you find it he'll give you a coupon to Old Emma's Bakery for half off any assorted dozen of donuts. See Also Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:House Morgan Category:Stormwindian Category:Veridian Category:Politicians